This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my applications entitled DEVICE FOR AND METHOD OF CODING ERROR GENERATED IN PROCESSING SYNC SIGNALS filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on May 29, 1997 and there duly assigned Ser. No. P97-21522 by that Office.
1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a device for and method of coding an error caused in processing sync signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to an error coding device and method which are adapted to code an error caused by incompatibility between a video card and a display monitor which is to process the sync signals for synchronizing video signals generated from the video card, and thereby to monitor the cause of the error.
2. Related Art
A display monitor is generally designed to be compatible with a video card which processes video signals generated by a PC (Personal Computer) to generate sync signals for synchronizing the processed video signals. Recently, video cards of various kinds are produced by a large variety of manufacturers, and display monitors have to provide compatibility with almost all video cards for normal operation without errors. Otherwise, a microcomputer in the display monitor hardly processes data so that much time and trouble have to be taken to examine the unprocessed data and work out a countermeasure for it. Furthermore, a delay in the development of the countermeasure for the problem may cause complaints against the display monitor products in the market.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for and method of coding an error generated in processing sync signals, wherein the error caused by the incompatibility between a video card and a display monitor is coded by a microcomputer in the display monitor so that the error code can be read if needed.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a device for coding an error generated in processing sync signals includes: a microcomputer responsive to horizontal and vertical sync signals generated by a video card for discriminating resolutions, and coding an error signal into an error code during the period of discriminating the resolutions; and an error code section for saving the error code received from the microcomputer.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of coding an error generated in processing sync signals includes the steps of: analyzing an error code which occurs under the condition that a phase-locked loop (PLL) malfunctions or a signal cable is not properly connected; generating an error code after the completion of an analysis for the error code; and saving the error code generated.